This invention relates to a sectional box with corner forming and locking elements.
In the packing and packaging of fruit and vegetables, the container means used are in the form of wooden or plastics boxes of various types and shapes, which, although being sufficiently strong and of low cost, present problems in terms of their transport when empty and their possible recovery.
If they are collected in one region for transportation to or use in a region distant from the first, these problems are more deeply felt and aggravate utilization costs and times.
To obviate these drawbacks, sectional thermoformed plastics sheet boxes have been proposed which can be assembled and then locked in their assembled state by pin elements insertable through suitable holes in parts of the box as thermoformed.
This system is, however, rather complicated to use and suffers from alignment and insertion problems during assembly.